randy_cuningham_nastoletni_ninjafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Randy Cunningham
Randall "Randy" Cunningham to pierwszoklasista w liceum Norrisville. Pewnego razu dostał tajemniczą paczkę, w której znalazł maskę Ninjy oraz stary podręcznik tajemnej wiedzy - NinjaNomicon. Tak stał się Ninją szkoły Norrisville i broni ją przed potworami i robotami. Wygląd Randy jest szczupły. Ma duże, niebieskie oczy i fioletową wysoką grzywkę. Chłopak na co dzień nosi czerwoną koszulkę z białą linią, która kuli się, tworząc ten sam symbol, który znajduje się na okładce NinjaNomiconu i kostiumie wojowników ninja. Ubiera także ciemną szarą bluzę z długimi rękawami i kieszeniami. Nosi czarne rurki, które dobrze komponują się z resztą stroju. Jego trampki są fioletowe.Jako wojownik Randy nosi typowy strój ninja, który jest używany z pokolenia na pokolenie. Randy jest prawdopodobnie ubrany w cywilny strój pod kombinezonem Ninja, jako druga warstwa. Jedyne, co można zobaczyć u Randy'ego to jego oczy. Wygląd fizyczny nie zmienia się. Znaki rozpoznawcze Maska Ninja Dzięki niej Randy "przebiera się" w kostium Ninja posiadający wszystkie siły, których Randy używa, by pokonać roboty i zmutowanych uczniów. Zwykle nosi maskę w plecaku, czy w kieszeni w kurtce i dżinsach, więc może jej użyć, gdy jest potrzebna. Potrafi szybciej biegać używając Ninja Sprintu i uwalnia moce żywiołów, np. Powietrzną Pięść. Randy zawsze ma maskę przy sobie bez wyjątku (nosił ją nawet w majtkach). thumb|Maska NinjaNomicon NinjaNomicon jest nauczycielem Randy'ego we wszystkim o byciu Ninja. Kiedy po raz pierwszy go otrzymał, nie przejął się książką i odrzucił ją. Nie był pewien, czy jest potrzebna. Jednak szybko okazuje się, że Nomicon jest niezbędny. Randy uczy się ufać mu i go szanować. Chłopak nie zgadza się z nim tylko w kwestii Howarda, bo Nomicon sugeruje, że Ninja nie powinien mieć przyjaciela. Gdy świeci lub gdy Randy jest w kryzysowej sytuacji, Nomicon oferuje porady lub przysłowia, które Randy często kwestionuje lub nie rozumie. Zwykle jednak przekonuje się do racji podręcznika i odkrywa jego nauki. Zazwyczaj nosi go w plecaku lub w kieszeni kurtki, a gdy w jest w przebraniu Ninja chowa go w szarfie. Randy może się wiele nauczyć dzięki lekcjom z Nomiconu i czasami ta wiedza ratuje mu życie. Chłopak ukrywa księgę w jego podręczniku matematyki, aby zapobiec uczniowskiej ciekawości. thumb|NinjaNomicon Produkty przemysłu McFist'a Jak Randy mówi "Jesteśmy wymcfistowani od stóp do głów". Randy może być po prostu wielkim fanem produktów dlatego, że są popularne. Kiedy okazuje się, że McFist jest jednym z wrogów Ninjy, Randy jest rozdarty pomiędzy uwielbianiem go, a chęcią skopania mu tyłka. W końcu decyduje się na odzielenie świata Ninjy od własnego, nieskomplikowanego świata. Szkoła Wychowanie fizyczne Randy nie może mieć zbyt wiele problemów z WF, ale jego trener stosuje ostry i szalony sposób nauczania, który z pewnością przeraża jego i pozostałych uczniów. Hiszpański Randy nie jest bardzo dobry w języku hiszpańskim, ponieważ większość słów, które zna, to dania, takie jak: nacho, supremo (najwyższy), agua (woda), taco, quesidilla, salsa, roja (czerwony), holais, jabenero, burrito, grande (wielki) i tortilla. Dowiaduje się tego hiszpańskiego z Miguel'em, sprzedawcą taco. Matematyka Randy'ego nie widziano jak dotąd w klasie matematycznej, ale jego książka od matmy została pokazana w kilku odcinkach, czasami jest używana do ukrycia Nomiconu. Jednak, choć wiadomo, Randy zwykle dostaje niskie oceny z większości (jeśli nie ze wszystkich) przedmiotów, pokazuje wiele umiejętności w matematyce, używając skomplikowanych wzorów i równań, aby bronić Howarda w odcinku "Ucieczka z Wyspy Odsiadki". Wspomina także odświeżenia swoich umiejętności matematycznych przed rozpoczęciem szkoły w eseju w odcinku "Pierwsza szafka od lewej". Można przypuszczać, że jest geniuszem matematycznym. Historia Randy'ego nie widziano w tej klasie, ale wspomina w odcinku "McFist atakuje" , że ma z niej 3. Skoro sam jest częścią historii Norisville, powinien chyba mieć lepsze oceny? Randy stara się nie nudzić w klasie, ale najprawdopodobniej cieszą go przerwy i wycieczki terenowe. O Randy'm Znęcanie Randy generalnie nie lubi się znęcać. Nigdy nie będzie uczestniczyć w tym osobiście, nawet walki ze zmutowanymi uczniami podejmuje niechętnie. Kiedy odkrywa, że negatywne uczucia powodują opętanie, pilnuje, aby nie traktować uczniów źle. Randy był zły na Basha za wykopanie jego i Howarda z "Shangri Lunch" w odcinku "Der Potwór Klub", jednak później przyznał, że zemsta na ludziach, którzy źle go traktują to po prostu znęcanie się. Związki Randy nie wydaje się mieć żadnej oczywistej dziewczyny, która mu się podoba, ale pokazano kilka razy jego podryw. Nie ma jednak dowodu, że żywi romantyczne uczucia do każdej dziewczyny. Ale jako chłopiec, wydaje się nie akceptować niektórych romansów, kiedy z obrzydzeniem reaguje na pocałunek dwóch osób dorosłych, jak widać w odcinku "Potwór do przyszłości". Wydaje się przyznać, że Theresa Fowler go lubi, jak pokazano to w odcinku "Der Potwór Klub" i "Noc żywych McFizzlesów", ale nie wydaje się, aby coś z tym zrobił do tej pory lub więcej o tym myślał. Nie wydaje się, aby zbytnio interesował się Theresą ponieważ od razu nie uśmiecha się jak często chwyta go za rękę tylko robi miny bardzo zdziwione dopiero w odcinku "Noc żywych McFizzlesów" specjalnie się uśmiechnął aby pokazać że jest hardcore'm. Rozmówki Randy wykorzystuje wiele slangu. Często używa zwrotu "What the Juice?", który po przetłumaczeniu najczęściej znaczy: "Co za akcja!" lub "O co biega?". Tego powiedzonka używa w chwilach zszokowania lub gdy usiłuje rozwiązać swój aktualny problem. Również jako Ninja, Randy ma zwyczaj mówić Ninja przed każdym działaniem, np.: "Ninja Sprint", "Ninja Stop ", "Ninja Tengu Kula Ognia", "Ninja Walnięcie Drzwiami", "Ninja Ślizg po Obracającym się Stole", "Ninja Powietrzna Piącha", itp. Nie wiadomo, czy Randy musi to powiedzieć, aby wykonać te czynności, czy jest to po prostu zwyczaj rozwinięty się w ciągu pierwszych kilku odcinków. Dieta Na śniadanie zjada McFistios, a lunch spożywa na stołówce w szkole. Jest postrzegany jako mniejszy pasjonat jedzenia niż Howard, co prawdopodobnie wyjaśnia, dlaczego on jest szczuplejszy. W "Bash Johnson: Nastoletni Ninja", jest podekscytowany, gdyż chciał zjeść gulaszowe frytki przyrządzane raz na rok, ale jest bardzo rozczarowany, ponieważ Howard zjadł mu je sprzed nosa. Stosunek do McFist'a Randy często używa produktów McFist'a. Lubi te rzeczy, ale czuje się niezręcznie, gdy chodzi o spotkania z McFist'em jako wrogiem, kiedy jest Ninją. Pokazano to w odcinku "Dom 1000 Glutów". Gracz Randy jest wielkim fanem gry "Rozwalacz Grobów". Ma plakaty z nim pokrywające wszystkie ściany w jego pokoju. On i Howard ukończyli pierwsze trzy części razem i pracują nad czwartą. Próbowali wydostać się ze szkoły by dostać piątą i potajemnie wymknęli się z pokoju Howarda, by pójść na premierę pierwszego filmu o Rozwalaczu Grobów. Relacje Howard Weinerman Howard to najlepszy przyjaciel Randy'ego, znają się od dziecka. Czasem jednak kłócą się, zwykle o sprawy z Ninją, bo kiedy robią coś fajnego, zawsze nadchodzi pora na ninjowanie (jak powiedział Howard). Randy czasem śmieje się z kumpla i nie docenia jego zdolności, które mogą czasem powodować więcej kłopotów dla obu lub jednego z nich, jak w odcinku "Ucieczka z Wyspy Odsiadki", ale wiele dla niego znaczy ich przyjaźń, jak zostało pokazane np. w odcinku "Straszne Święto Szkoły", kiedy wrzucił maskę w ognisko w celu ratowania przyjaciela przed Tengu. Przez wszystkie szaleństwa w liceum, Randy docenia lojalność i towarzystwo Howarda. Julian W odcinku "Opowieść o złotym notatniku", Randy współczuje Julianowi i współpracuje z nim i Howardem. Randy nie jest złośliwy czy wredny dla Juliana, ale nie jest jasne, czy są przyjaciółmi. Bucky Hensletter Choć Randy oszukał go słownym żarcikiem w odcinku "Kosz na potwory" i nazwał go lizusem w "Atak morderczych ziemniaków", Randy jest bardzo miły dla Bucky'ego, biorąc pod uwagę, że Ninja często musi go ratować. Jednak Bucky nie wydaje się troszczyć zbytnio o Randy'ego. Bucky wydaje się myśleć, że Randy jest zbyt niedojrzały i nieodpowiedzialny, jak pokazuje w odcinku "Kosz na potwory". Flecistka Flecistka wątpi w inteligencję chłopców. Dziewczyna zdaje się uważać Randy'ego i Howard'a za idiotów, jak pokazano w wielu odcinkach. Jest jednak fanką Ninjy i dziękuje mu za ratunek (nie znając jego tożsamości). Hannibal McFist McFist kiedyś był bohaterem i idolem Randy'ego, do czasu, kiedy w odcinku "McFist atakuje" dowiedział się, że jest on w rzeczywistości odpowiedzialny za roboty, które próbowały pozbyć się Ninjy. Nie doniósł na McFist'a społeczeństwu, być może obawiając się, że nikt mu nie uwierzy. Powiedział, że jako Ninja bojkotuje zakup jego produktów, ale jako Randy Cunningham będzie nadal pierwszym w kolejce, aby je mieć. Randy wydaje się zdenerwowany, gdy spotyka Hannibala McFist'a bez kostiumu Ninja i często mówi wtedy długie, nerwowe zdania. Obecnie McFist jest wrogiem Randy'ego. Willem Viceroy Viceroy jest odpowiedzialny za roboty, które atakują Ninję, pomimo, że Randy pomaga Viceroy'owi jeśli musi i na odwrót. W odcinku "Kosz na potwory" , ocalił zwierzątko Viceroy'a - Nicholasa, w zamian za urlop od pomagania McFist'owi w zniszczeniu go. W "Powstanie Driscolla", Randy i Viceroy współpracują, aby pokonać Jerry'ego Driscolla, zanim ten zniszczy świat. Willem jest jednak raczej wrogiem Ninjy. Heidi Weinerman Heidi nigdy nie potrafi zapamiętać imienia Randy'ego i zawsze nazywa go inaczej (Sandy, Andy, Rudy, Tandy, Mandy itp.). Jednak uwielbia Ninję (nie wie jednak, kim on jest), co zostało pokazane w wielu odcinkach, m.in. w "Lucjusz Błyskopiącha", kiedy prowadzi Dzień Ninjy, albo w "30 Sekund do Matmy", kiedy śpiewa o nim piosenkę. Raz podziękowała Randy'emu za wzięcie winy na siebie i Howarda w odcinku "Rozwalcz Grobów: Film" i wspomniała w "Skok do Nomiconu", że nie jest takim złym kolesiem. Czarnoksiężnik Randy nie wiedział o istnieniu Czarnoksiężnika, aż do odcinka "Myślisz, że jesteś odporny?", kiedy Nomicon mu o nim opowiedział. Walczy z jego potworami. Przeraża go trochę myśl, że stanie z nim kiedyś do walki, chociaż już go spotkał w odcinku "Poszukiwacze Zaginionego Nomiconu" (w komunikatorze McFist'a) i "Randy Cunningham: Trzynastowieczny Ninja", kiedy cofnął się w czasie i uwięził go wraz z Pierwszym Ninją. Theresa Fowler Theresa podkochuje się w Randy'm, on w niej prawdopodobnie też. W odcinku "Noc żywych McFizzles'ów" Randy próbował zaimponować jej i Debby Kang, a w "Skok do Nomiconu" Theresa została opętana, bo NomiRandy podrywał Heidi, potem wróciła do normalności, kiedy Ninja ją przeprosił w imieniu Randy'ego. W kilku innych odcinkach też były takie sytuacje. Debby Kang W odcinku "Viva el Nomicon" Debby jest zirytowana faktem, że Randy i Howard nie umieją właściwie hiszpańskiego. Kiedy jednak Howard poprosił ją w imieniu Ninjy o pomoc w pokonaniu meksykańskiego niedźwiedzia śmierci, zgodziła się, ale tylko dlatego, że kocha te zwierzęta. W "Noc żywych McFizzles'ów" trzymała Randy'ego za rękę, bo się bała, ale później poszła do domu. Stevens Randy raczej za nim nie przepada, bo często irytuje go jego smutny puzon. Bash Johnson Randy nie cierpi go. Był zdenerwowany, kiedy ten wyrzucił jego i Howarda z "Shangri Lunch" w odcinku "Der Potwór Klub". Jeszcze bardziej wściekł się, kiedy wszyscy uczniowie uważali Basha za Ninję i pozwalali mu na wszystko. Randy jednak ratuje go, kiedy porywają go robo-małpy i broni go jako Ninja jak każdego ucznia. Mac Antfee Randy i Howard zapisali się kiedyś na Ninja Obóz w odcinku o tym samym tytule. Jego szefem był Mac Antfee, Ninja z roku 1985. Na początku Randy myślał, że nauczy się od niego więcej o byciu Ninją, jednak szybko okazało się, że Antfee nie jest dobrym człowiekiem i był nieuczciwym wojownikiem, przez co została mu odebrana maska. To był test Nomiconu dla Randy'ego, który zdał go i pokonał Maca Antfee w odcinku "Wejście do Nomiconu", kiedy oszukał go podczas walki w Nomiconie i podstępnie skasował mu pamięć. Morgan Morgan raz zwróciła uwagę na Randy'ego i Howarda w odcinku "Wojna na żarty" dając im zaproszenia na swoją imprezę, ponieważ zrobili oni genialny żart Bashowi. W odcinku "Ucieczka z Wyspy Odsiadki" była nieco zirytowana zachowaniem Ninjy, tak jak pozostali (Howard, Bash i Bucky). Sądzi, że Ninja często się popisuje, na przykład widziała go, jak biegał po suficie zupełnie bez powodu, jak mówiła w "Potworny apel". Moce Ninja Kiedy Randy jest w kostiumie Ninja, potrafi używać mocy, takich jak np. Powietrzna Piącha, Sztuka Leczenia i inne. Po tym, jak w odcinku "Straszne Święto Szkoły" wrzucił maskę w ognisko i pokonał Tengu, zyskał jego moce ognia, jak np. Ninja Tengu Kula Ognia. W "Stowarzyszenie Wąsaczy" nauczył się też Sztuki Kamuflażu, której może używać także bez kostiumu, tak jak Ataku Piaskowego (odcinek "Czas hip-hopokalipsy"), dzięki któremu może kontrolować ziemię recytując zaklęcie. Do mocy Ninja należą także wszelskie salta i sztuki walki, ponieważ wybraniec nie musi się na nich znać - używa ich, gdy zakłada maskę. Cechy charakteru Uczciwość Jak zostało pokazane w "Ninja Obóz" i "Wejście do Nomiconu", Randy jest bardzo honorowy. Uratował Howarda, niestety pozwalając Mac Antfee'emu uciec. Kilka odcinków później walczył z nim, aby wymazać mu pamięć, ponieważ był on Ninją przez ponad 6 lat. Za to gdy Randy zrobi coś złego, potrafi wziąć na siebie winę i stara się to naprawić. Ma też czyste serce i dużo odwagi, jak stwierdził NinjaNomicon (właśnie dlatego wybrał go na Ninję). Inteligencja Randy ma dobry rozsądek i jest o wiele mądrzejszy od Howarda. Jest na tyle inteligentny, żeby po jakimś czasie zrozumieć nauki Nomiconu. Jest też świetny w rozwiązywaniu łamigłówek, jak okazało się w odcinku "Opowieść o Złotym Notatniku". Potrafi też wymyślać plany, dzięki którym pokonuje wiele potworów. Jest także sprytny, np. w "Potwór do przyszłości" zrobił awarię prądu w szkole używając fletu, ołówka i gumy do żucia, przez co dyrektor odwołał lekcje. Nadmierna pewność siebie Randy czasem się przechwala, np. w odcinku "Noc żywych McFizzles'ów", kiedy popisywał się przed Theresą i Debby lub w "Viva el Nomicon", gdy uważał, że jest w formie i chwalił się tym przed robotem i innymi. Z czasem jednak ta zbyt wielka pewność siebie zmalała w ciągu kilku odcinków. Zazdrość W kilku odcinkach ta cecha była pokazana. Np. w "Bash Johnson: Nastoletni Ninja" Randy zazdrościł Bashowi wszystkich przywilejów, jakie mu przypadły, gdy każdy uważał go za Ninję. O mały włos się wtedy nie ujawnił. W "Stowarzyszenie Wąsaczy" był wściekły, że Howard dostał się do Stowarzyszenia, a on nie. Jednak zawsze udaje mu się wybrnąć z powstałych przez to kłopotów. Ciekawostki *Prawdopodobnie jest zakochany w Theresie Fowler. *Miał alektorofobię (strach przed kurczakami), ale w odcinku "McStrach" mu to przeszło, jednak nadal trochę nerwowo reaguje na widok kurczaka. Galeria Images (3).jpg|Randy i Pierwszy Ninja Tumblr mjwk63SrHt1rwoq2zo7 1280.png|Moc Tengu Tumblr inline mrc8wcMT3d1qz4rgp.jpg|Randy i Howard Randy-Cunningham-Nastoletni-Ninja.jpg|Randy z NinjaNomiconem Randy-Cunningham-9th-Grade-Ninja-2.jpg|Walka z potworem Randy opens the ninja box.jpg|Tajemnicza paczka Ninja rage1.jpg Mqdefault.jpg Maxresdefault.jpg|Randy i Julian Laughing matters.png Images (5).jpg|Ninja / Randy Images (4).jpg|Wypracowanie Images (2).jpg Images (1).jpg|Randy w Nomiconie Hqdefault.jpg Disney-randy-cunningham 36714.jpg Descarga1.jpg B randy cunningham 9th grade ninja.jpg 60f7122d43df365e012ad552d2aa848f23d6f868.jpg 0 (1).jpg|Zmiana w Ninja 0.jpg Randy.jpg Ninja.jpg|W Nomiconie Wiki-background Walka.jpg Tengu.jpg Screenshot 3 by mgx0-d6gp9wq.png Kategoria:Postacie